Static
by AddyBear97
Summary: REDONE! yes yes, my lovely High School AU of How To Train your Dragon. Hiccup, being the poor loner at his school, suddenly finds his life entangled with that of the new kid. Will he find love, or will he crash from his dreams and hit hard? WARNING Toothcup, OneSided!RedDeath/Hiccup, Sexual Harassment, m/m, yaoi, etc, and there will be smut! You have been warned!
1. Spark

Ch. 1: Alone…or so I thought?

My name is Hadrian "Hiccup" Haddock, or to most people, just Hiccup or on special occasions, worthless. The first name I earned in Middle school, when someone said I was the definition of "hiccup"- an accident or mistake, and the other sheep followed along, agreeing with that "creative" statement. The seconds because, well for the exact reason most of you are thinking. I'm weak, scrawny, and an incurable smartass, earning me more than my fair share of swirlies and visits to the nurse. Needless to say any nurse has quickly become a good friend of mine, along with her bottomless pit of Band-Aids.

I live in the tiny old town of Berk, Michigan. Its twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly next to the Great Lake of Misery. The town is unbelievably old, yet, most of the buildings are surprisingly new, mostly because the fact that it's pathetic population has doubled in the past 5 years, which I don't understand. What level of crazy do you have to be to move here of places? And to top off my list of suckiness, my dad is the principal at Berk High. Great right? WRONG. Seriously. Although it's not like I have to worry about bad grades. Anyway, moving on, I've never really had many friends, other than an on and off friend (depending on who is around) who we call Fishlegs. And there is a very good reason for that, that reason being the fact that ever since elementary school, being my friend was social suicide, and guaranteed daily beatings and getting teased all the time. Needless to say, I was at the bottom of the food chain.

However, not all of my life was that bad. Due to not having a social life, I was the second top ranking student in the high school, and being a senior now, I had scholarships out the whazoo and was planning on getting out of this pit of misery and making a life for myself in Zoology at Harvard. Specifically lizards, I loved them, all of them really. I mean don't get me wrong, other animals are great too, I just really loved lizards. Sorry, I'm going off another one of my tangents. Now, recently, for whatever reason, people had been moving to Berk recently, not that I cared too much, since none of them spared me a second glance and instead joined the jerk brigade, or the few smarter ones laid low, surviving high school. But one day, recently really, my life took a surprising turn, but I can assure you…I will never regret anything that happened that fateful day, when he came into my life.

I suppose I should tell you what happened, but first, I want you to know, I don't care if you judge me. I'm happy….finally happy….and not alone anymore.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned and lifted my head from my pillow, giving my alarm clock a scathing glare as I raised my hand and slapped it off the bed stand before rolling over, going back to sleep, only to find my bed tilting, and myself rolling onto the floor with an undignified squawk.

"RISE AND SHINE SON, TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

I groaned and crawled for my pile of blankets but my dad picked me up and stood me up on my feet.

"Really Hiccup, get ready, you need to leave soon, I have to go-NOW" he yelled, upon looking at his watch. Without even a goodbye, he thundered out, and I say thundered because it sounded like a rhino barreling down the halls. And in case you didn't catch it, yeah he calls me Hiccup too, but he doesn't know how that nickname came to be. I yawned and stretched out as I slowly made my way to my closet. I yanked a green sweater and dark brown jeans off the hanger, dressing before slipping socks on and shoving my feet into sneakers. Not bothering with a brush, I ran my fingers through my hair as I scooped my backpack up, dumping my phone, IPod and chargers into the bag before zipping it up. I made my way downstairs, pulling a poptart from the pantry and filling my metal water bottle with orange juice. I blinked owlishly at the time on the microwave and sighed, seeing that if I didn't leave now, I would be late. I was heading out when something caught my eye. There was a large moving van in the driveway of the house next to me. I stood there and watched curiously as the door opened, and a boy stepped out, calling out a good bye as he shut the door, and slung his backpack onto his shoulder. I quickly turned and started the walk to school, sighing. Great, another sheep to join the masses. I grumbled to myself until I was startled out of my thoughts by a warm hand landing on my shoulder, bringing me to a halt.

"Hey, um, do you go to Berk High?"

I sighed and turned to face him…momentarily finding myself speechless. He had beautiful olive skin, and toxic green eyes surrounded with black lashes, complimented by his dark black hair that framed his face. He was tall and lithe, yet somehow I could tell he was strong.

"'llo? Hello?"

I jumped, surprised by the hand waving in front of my face.

"Hi, hi, oh, um hi there, yeah, sorry I mean, yes I go to Berk High!" I stuttered, my cheeks flaming. He smiled, showing off his perfect smile.

"Great, well, do you think you could show me the way?"

I nodded, and turned, resuming my walk. He walked beside me, humming softly. We strode in awkward silence, till he broke it with the clearing of his throat. "So, ah, what's your name? Mine is Talos, but my friends and family call me Toothless, so feel free to call me that" he said confidently, though I detected a hint of shyness. I bit back a smile.

"My name is Hadrian but everyone calls me Hiccup….and wait, you said friends and family?" he nodded, and gave me a sly smile.

"Yeah, well I mean, you will be my friend, right?"

I crossed my arms and gave him a warning look.

"I don't think you want to do that. Hanging out with me is social suicide and will only bring you a crappy year" he shrugged and linked his hands behind his head.

"I really don't care. I was a loner at my old school, and you seem like you would make a good friend"

I sighed and remained silent for the rest of the walk. He would change his mind when we got there. After a while, we approached the school gates, and he gazed at the groups scattered around the entrance. I frowned and waited for him to bolt, or declare I was lame and leave, but to my surprise he inched closer to my side and scowled.

"They look like jerks, I'm definitely sticking with you"

A girls head jerked up and she gasped, and whispered to her friend. Within minutes the roar of conversation had toned down to a low buzz of gossip. I sighed and slouched, but Toothless just grabbed my sleeve and dragged me inside, a small smirk on his face. I blushed and felt the tips of my ears grow hot. This was going to be interesting…..


	2. Intensity

HEYO! Since I finally have found the secret to keeping all A's and B's in my classes, I have decided to sit down and FINALLY start working on this fic again! So, enjoy, and sorry if my writing style seems a bit different, I've been taking a writing class! Review, and feel free to smack me around a bit for taking so gosh darn long! (Also I'm changing the POV I'm so sorry but I really REALLY hate first person now XD)

* * *

Toothless stared down at our schedules, his electrics greens focused on the printed lines.

"Well- it looks like we have 5 out of the 7 classes together, but we also both have a open 7th! awesome!" he grinned toothily.

Intrigued, Hiccup peered over his shoulder.

"Huh, well thats lucky-"

He was cut short by the shrill ring of the bell. the hallways started to fill with teenagers headed to class. He quickly reached out and grabbed Toothless's sleeve.

"Stay close to me, I'll get us to English class-"

Hiccup started weaving through the masses, forgetting that Toothless was bigger than him, and wasn't able to follow quite as flawlessly. He bumped into many a people, getting more than his fair share of dirty looks and cranky grumbles. By the time Hiccup came to a stop in front of their classroom door, Toothless looked quite ruffled.

"Oh...whoa what happened to you?" Hiccup asked innocently.

Toothless grumbled. "I was dragged through a large crowd of disgruntled teenagers."

He flushed in embarrassment. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!"

The taller teen rolled his eyes and readjusted his bag. "It's fine- just try not to get me killed next time-"

.Hiccup nodded and opened the door, walking in with them. They both head to the back of the room, Hiccup sitting in the seat in front of Toothless, unaware of the fond gazes he received from his new friend as he dutifully scribbled down notes. Toothless wrote a few here and there, but he wasn't really too concerned. He had always done well, regardless of the slacker attitude he tended to give off.

It was like this for pretty much every single class, until they hit gym. Toothless had turned away from Hiccup as he changed out of his P.E., knowing if he didn't, he would probably stare at the smaller teens body. All was well until he heard a sharp SNAP!, and Hiccup give a short yelp of pain. He whirled around, scowling when he spotted a small group of boys laughing, one holding a wet towel.

There was a welt rising up on Hiccups thigh, and he was frowning now, cringing away from them.

"Shawn, do you really have to torment me every day? It's painful enough being related to you."

The one he assumed to be Shawn gave a smirk. "Aw come on Cuz, I was just messing!" he jumped forward, pulling the poor boy into a rough headlock, about to give the struggling teen a knuckle noogie, but Toothless had had enough. He stalked forward and grabbed Shawns shoulder, pulling his fist away from Hiccups head.

"Hey, I think thats enough. So back off." he growled.

Shawns grin melted into a sneer. "Hey, this doesn't involve you." He was about to shrug him off, but he paused and looked back at his face. "hey. I don't recognize you, and I know everybody. Are you new or something?"

Hiccup finally squirmed free and was immediately pulled behind Toothless. He sighed and peered over Toothless's shoulder at his cousin.

"Shawn, Toothless. Toothless, Shawn." He said, gesturing between the two. "This is his first day."

Shawn retreated back to his friends as the bell rang above their heads. "I don't care that it's his first day. I'm warning you now kid. Don't get involved with that worthless nobody. He's just going to send you to the bottom of the food chain."

Hiccup looked down, his cheeks coloring with shame, but was surprised when Toothless started laughing.  
"If you really think I'd stop being his friend just so I can be a popular asshole like you guys, you are dead wrong."

While the meatheads were in shock, he grabbed Hiccups clothes and tossed them to him.  
"Hurry and change, we're getting out of here."

Hiccup fumbled with them, hurriedly getting dressed. Once he was dressed, Toothless grabbed his wrist and their backpack and pulled him from the locker room, not letting up despite Hiccups complaints until they had passed the school gates.

Hiccup yanked his arm away from him, blushing profusely.

"What was that fo-" his words died on his lips when he found himself staring into the intense mix of greens and emotions in his friends eyes.

"While we have only been friends for a mere matter of hours, I'm not going to let a bunch of assholes pick on you for no reason. Regardless of whether he is your cousin or whatever."

Hiccup started stuttering, before giving up and putting his face in his hands.

"Why are you doing this? I'm not that great.."

Toothless shook his head, and ruffled his hair.

"Thats where you are wrong. You may think you are not that important, but to me, you are very important. Understand?"

Hiccup nodded quietly, his eyes watering a bit. "Thank you…"

Toothless smiled and reached out, taking his arm and starting to lead him back in the direction of their houses.

"No problem." he told him quietly, letting his thumb rub barely noticeable circles on his arm. "No problem.."

* * *

Okay, so, I am absolutely determined to finish this fanfic, and not half ass it you guys :)

And also, I think I'm going to try to not rush it nearly as much as I did the last one, yes?

So, please review, and I'd love to hear suggestions! If I think it would work, I will most definitely fit it in somewhere! Love you guys, see you later! and hopefully, I will have the next chapter ready by tonight or tomorrow afternoon.


	3. Zing

Okay sorry sorry I know, its a little late, I totally forgot about a stupid English paper I had to write yesterday. Besides I hate to have to do this but since I'm a senior, Fanfiction can't be my #1 priority right now (it can be my #2 tho lol). So ya'll are just going to have to live with my sucky all over the place schedule. And I'm praying some of the Static followers from my old account will see that I've reposted and come flowing over here. (QuQ I love and miss my duckies)

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters, nor am I receiving profit of any kind from the production of this work.

* * *

After that embarrassing walk home, Toothless walked him to his house, dropping him off with the promise to wait for him the next morning.  
Hiccup watched him from his doorstep until Toothless reached his own. He waved cheerily to Hiccup, who flushed and waved back shyly before ducking into his house. Toothless grinned and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Geez, he is so cuuute." He muttered fondly, turning and walking into his house.  
Meanwhile, Hiccup was leaning against his door, his heart racing a million miles an hour.  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" he squeaked, hands fisting in his hair. He couldn't believe he was crushing on his new friend, and it had already been a day. He yelled unintelligibly for a few more minutes before calming down, taking a few deep breaths.  
"Maybe I should go do my homework..." he muttered quietly, picking his backpack up from where he had thrown it, and made his way upstairs, walking down the hall into his room where he shut and locked the door behind him. He dumped his bag next to the bed, and dropped down onto the forest green sheets, crossing his legs and pulling his laptop from the nightstand onto his lap, flipping it open and quickly typing in his password, unlocking it. He opened his browser and brought up Pandora and his school website, which directed him to the online homework pages for the classes he had. Before he started, he turned on his Rock station, and then settled down to get his work done.  
Hours passed before he paused to take a break, but only because he heard his fathers car pull up, followed by the front door opening and slamming shut.  
"Hiccup, I brought dinner!" His father called up.  
Sure enough, the smell of pizza wafted upstairs, and he found his stomach rumbling hungrily.  
Standing up, he stretched his limbs out with a groan as he walked out of his bedroom, hopping down the stairs. He strode into the dining room and sat in a chair, grabbing a plate and sliding two slices of sausage pizza onto it. His father was watching the news as they ate, and other than the occasional question about his classes, they ate in silence. Once the last slice was gone, he cleaned the table up as Stoic fished a beer from the fridge, and retired into the den. He sighed softly and carried the dishes to the sink, scrubbing the remnants of sauce and cheese from the plastic surface. Upon finishing he put them away and went back up. Upon walking into his room, he looked at his clock and frowned. It was still early, and he only had a couple more assignments to do. He walked to the window, wanting to look at the moon really quick when he noticed something and stopped. From his window, he had a clear view of a room in Toothless's house. He watched for a few seconds, wondering whose room it was. He was about to turn away when movement caught his eye, and he looked back. Within seconds, his face went a lovely shade of red. There, in the room, was his new friend, in nothing but a towel, which hanging low on his hips.  
Hiccup practically dove to the floor, and rest his cheek against his floor, panting, his heart thudding painfully against his ribcage. He waited a few seconds and slowly got up, letting just past his eyes peep above the window sill. The taller teen was standing right in his window, his head bowed as he towel dried it. Hiccups mouth went dry in anticipation when Toothless went for his towel and-  
He paused, and reached back up, closing his blinds. Hiccup almost let out a cry of despair, and fell back onto his floor, wallowing in disappointment. He crawled back to his bed and sat down, staring blankly at his computers power save screensaver. He was disappointed, but also disgusted with himself. He had been watching his friend of one flipping day through his window while he was pretty much nude! Who does that?! He groaned and flopped back into his pillows. He was officially crushing, and fucked. 

The next morning found Hiccup sitting on his porch, chin in his palm, and eyes fluttering shut before snapping back open. He hadn't slept a wink. Everytime he had closed his eyes, he had seen Toothless, his towel slipping lower and lower, almost falling to the floor-  
"God dammit..." he muttered, sitting up straight and rubbing his eyes with his hands in loose fists.  
"Hi Hiccup!"  
Hiccup screamed in surprise and fell backward, his legs flailing in the air before falling, his feet nearly hitting the smirking Toothless.  
"Whoops- Did I startle you?"  
Hiccup scowled up at him.  
"No, I decided to show you my fantastic acting skills!" He replied sarcastically.  
Toothless snickered and reached down, grabbing his hand and helping him up to his feet, but he let his touch linger a little before letting go of Hiccups hand.  
Hiccups quickly turned away and power walked down the driveway, starting to babble about needing to hurry or they would be late, but in reality, he was hoping his face would cool down before Toothless managed to catch up. Unfortunately for him, Toothless had already seen his face, and was feeling pretty damn good about it.  
They walked in comfortable silence to school, walking through the front doors just a few minutes after the initial bell had rung.  
Toothless looked at his schedule, not having memorized it quite yet.  
"Hey, we have math now, right? Where is that?"  
Hiccup snapped himself out of his daze and looked up.  
"Eh? Oh, here, follow me." He refrained from grabbing Toothless this time, and hurriedly walked down the hall, knowing his friend wouldn't have too hard of a time following him, since Toothless was pretty tall for their age. He hurried into their math class, Toothless close on his tail.  
They plopped into their seats, the their teacher walking in shortly after the bell.  
Hiccup was just beginning to doze when he felt a tap on his shoulder, and something being put into the hood of his jacket.  
He sighed softly and when the teacher wasn't looking, he reached back, pretending to scratch the back of his head, picking the note up as well. He brought it down to desk level, opening it quietly. It was a messily drawn doodle of Hiccup sleeping in his desk, little "z's" coming from his mouth. He felt himself smile, and hold back giggles at it. It wasn't a work of art, but it was definitely enough to make butterflies swell up in his stomach. He got an idea and pulled a small scrap of paper from his bag, and started to draw. He was so into it, he was minorly startled when the bell rang. He started to pack up, but the teacher stopped them.  
"Students, don't forget, next week is the Senior trip! Permission slips will be handed out at the end of the day and must be turned in upon departure!"  
With that, she dismissed them. Toothless caught up to walk by Hiccups side, his eyes lit up with excitement.  
"Hey you are going right? I'm so pumped, my old school didn't offer the Seniors a trip, so I'm really happy I get to have one after all!"  
Hiccup rolled his eyes as they walked to Health class.  
"It's not THAT exciting." He warned.  
They walked through the doorway, and Toothless stopped, groaning.  
"Sex ed? Seriously?"  
Hiccup giggled at his distress, and was going to tease him when he found himself being shoved into the side of the door as his cousin and his friends shoved past him.  
"Move you dumbass!" Shawn growled, making the twins, Trevor and Regan laugh obnoxiously.  
Toothless growled and was going to go after him but Hiccup grabbed his arm and shook his head.  
"Don't start anything, okay?"  
He huffed but nodded, and they went to go sit up front.  
The teacher gave a short lecture, and then set up her ancient projector, putting a film about puberty up.  
Hiccup sighed and stared at the screen, ignoring the giggles or immature comments from his classmates, including the occasional snort of laughter from Toothless.  
He was on the verge of dozing, when he felt something hit the back of his head.  
He jolted upright, and turned around. Everyone was watching the film, so he frowned and turned back around. Mere seconds later, he was hit by a few more things. One sailed over his shoulder and onto his desk, so he picked it up and looked at it with a narrowed gaze. An eraser. he whipped around, and this time, caught Trevor snickering behind his hands. He was going to toss it back, but Toothless suddenly plucked it out of his hand, and pelted it back. He watched with a mix of horror and admiration as the eraser bit managed to hit the blonde right in the eye. He went down with a quiet screech, whisper-shouting, "Oh I am hurt, I am VERY much hurt!"  
Even though his twin sister was laughing at his misfortune, Shawn was now glaring at Toothless, who was glaring right back at him. Shawn's mouth lifted up into a malicious smirk, and he punched his palm with his other hand.  
Hiccup gulped. This could get ugly.  
Class ended, and as Shawn stood and started walking over to them, Hiccup quickly grabbed Toothless and yanked him out of the room.  
"We have to get to our next class quickly, so keep up!"  
He could hear his cousin calling his name threateningly, so he sped up, sprinting to the woods classroom.  
Only once the door shut behind them did he stop and let Toothless's hand go, both teens panting for air.  
Once Hiccup had caught his breath, he turned to scold his friend, but was instead surprise attacked by their teacher.  
"HICCUP!" the big cheery man exclaimed, picking him up and squeezing him. "It's been awhile, where have you been?"  
Hiccup gasped, and waved frantically at his friend for help, but Toothless was too busy laughing.  
"Gobber it's been like, two days!"  
He was finally put down and he gasped, sucking in air.  
"That's too long! You used to stop in every day!" Gobber roughly clapped his shoulder, sending the petite boy stumbling forward. He would have continued tormenting him, if he hadn't noticed Toothless, who paled once the attention had been directed to him.  
Gobber looked him up and down and paused.  
"So….How much is he paying you?"  
Both teens flushed red and Hiccup started to push him to his desk.  
"Gobber, for the love of Freya, go teach something!"  
The older man sat down, laughing at their faces.  
Hiccup trudged to his desk and flopped down into it. It was only the second class of the day and already he was soooo done. It was going to be a really long day, he thought to himself, not noticing Toothless staring at him with a still present blush, and a fond look, even as he thunked his head on the desks surface repeatedly. But Gobber noticed. And right away, he thought to Hiccups dad, his best friend and realized that even though Stoic asked for reports on his son everyday...it might be best to leave this out of it. For Hiccups own good.

* * *

Let me know what you think duckies! :D Love ya, see you guys soon!


	4. Crackle

Yaay chapter three! I'm trying to keep kind of similar to my previous version up until I hit the point I had originally left off, so we will see how that goes! ouo

* * *

Once the final bell rang, Hiccup hurried from the room, Toothless close behind him. He raised a brow, noticing how jumpy the boy seemed.  
"Hiccup? Are you...okay?"  
The boy sent him a scathing look. "Thanks to you, Shawn and his other goons are probably looking for us, so no, I'm nervous, and keeping lookout to try to avoid getting the shit beaten out of us today!"  
His voice had gone terribly shill towards the end, making poor Toothless flinch.  
"Look, I'm sorry, I was just trying to help…"  
Hiccup started to look guilty for yelling at him, once his friend gave him the sad kicked puppy face.  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but can we please at least attempt to quietly make it out of here in one piece?"  
Toothless nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. "Follow me this time, I can see where we are going better."  
He gently steered Hiccup down the hallways and through the crowds of straggling students, sticking to the quieter back ways, and headed for a back stairwell, where he recalled seeing an exit. Hiccup realized where he was leading them however and started to push back against him, twisting out from his grip and turning to face him. "Toothless, we don't use that stairwell! That's where the juvie kids all hang ou-" He froze in fear when a large hand clapped down on Toothless's shoulder.  
"Well well, look what I found. I bet Shawn would be very interested in this. Egesa, go find Shawn and the twins please?"  
A tiny girl with a colorful pixie cut, and bright bug eyes nodded submissively and hurried off.  
Toothless growled testily and shrugged the hand off, pushing Hiccup behind him.  
"And who the hell are you?" he snarled, glaring up defiantly at the huge guy.  
Said guy was much, much taller than Toothless, stared down at them with his piercing gray eyes, muted red and blue hair hanging in his eyes.  
"Oh? No ones told you about me yet?" He grinned widely, seemingly excited that someone here didn't know his story.  
Hiccup peered at him from behind Toothless, gripping his shirt nervously.  
He spotted Hiccup and his eyes lit up. "Well new kid, all you need to know is that getting on my bad side spells bad news for you, and unfortunately, you messed with my crew today."  
"S-Sephtis, it's only his second day, m-maybe you could just give him a warning?" Hiccup asked nervously, flinching back when he was glared at.  
"Little Hiccup, you know I don't give warnings~" He purred, and gave him a lecherous smirk.  
Toothless snarled defensively, not liking the way he was eyeing Hiccup.  
"Hey, awesome, you them!"  
Shawn came striding down the hall, flanked by the twins. Egesa lingered by the end of the hall, fidgeting anxiously, until Sehptis gave her a nod and she fled. He tsked.  
"Well, boys, why don't we show these two what exactly we do to the people who mess with us?"  
Hiccup paled and gripped Toothless's shirt tighter, hiding his face in his back. Toothless peered back at him, and made a split second decision. He grabbed Hiccup and barreled past the group, sprinting down the hallway. They gave chase right away, and Toothless knew he couldn't outrun them forever. He spotted Gobbers hallway and put Hiccup down, grabbing his shoulders.  
"Listen to me. You run to Gobber, and you stay there, text your dad and have him take you home, but do NOT come after me! Understand?"  
"But Tooth-"  
Toothless suddenly kissed his forehead and shoved him down the hall. "Go!"  
He then turned and ran back towards the group, leading them off out towards the football field.  
Hiccup wasted no time turning and sprinting down to Gobbers classroom and started pounding on the door as hard as he could.  
"Gobber! Gobber open the door, I need your help! Please!"  
From inside, he could hear Gobber quickly limping to the door, knocking a few things over in the process. The door practically flew open, and Hiccup stumbled into his classroom, the Teacher quickly shutting the door behind him.  
"Hiccup, what's going on?"  
The boy turned and looked at him desperately. "Gobber, Shawn and the twins are after Toothless...and they got Sephtis involved."  
The older man gaped. "Wait, where were you when this started?"  
"Well, they were after me too, but He brought me here and told me to hide, that he would take care of it, but Gobber there's no way he can protect himself against all of them!"  
Gobber nodded and limped to his desk, unscrewing his prosthetic hand and screwing on his weird cane that he usually used to move students out of his way.  
"Do you know where they went?"  
Hiccup shook his head, his chest heaving as he struggled to not panic. "I don't- I don't know! He went and ran back towards the east wing but that's as far as I saw him go!"  
Gobber nodded and started in the direction, beckoning for Hiccup too hurry and follow.  
They hurried down to the east Wing, but saw no sign of them. His teacher looked around, and narrowed his eyes. "They must have run outside."  
Hiccups eyes widened. "Wait, Gobber, the stadium!"  
They ran, or ran/hopped down to the football stadium. As soon as they went through the home team tunnel, they could hear a scuffle. and shouts of pain and success. Hiccup sprinted onto the grass and his heart dropped into his stomach. Toothless was definitely holding his own, but not for long. A cut under his eye and along his temple were pouring blood, and his lip was swollen, not to mention the bruising he probably had under his clothes.  
"HEY!" Gobber shouted, hopping towards them. "BREAK IT UP."  
"Aw shit.." Shawn muttered and backed off. "Come on guys, lets get out of here!" They turned tail and ran towards the away team tunnel, easily outrunning their crippled teacher.  
Hiccup stared at the scene until he saw Toothless collapse.  
"Toothless!" He called in a panic and sprinted over to him, falling to his knees beside him and gently rolling him onto his back. Toothless panted and looked at him with his dazed neon green eyes.  
"Hiccup...I told you not to come after me." He mumbled, furrowing his brows angrily.  
Hiccup scowled at him. "You stupid idiot! Sephtis could have seriously hurt you! What were you thinking?!"  
He was extremely confused when Toothless started to laugh quietly, glancing to Gobber, who was walking back as Toothless sneakily reached out and tapped the spot on his forehead he had kissed.  
"I told you I would protect you, didn't I?" he said with a little grin.  
Hiccup blushed and frowned.  
"You idiot..I don't want you to protect me anymore if you are going to insist on getting beat up!"  
Toothless shrugged nonchalantly, but flinched and groaned at the action.  
Hiccup sighed and stood, carefully helping him up. "Come on, I'll take you back to my house and patch you up, okay?"  
"I'll take you boys home." Gobber stated, not wanting them to walk home alone in this state.  
They nodded and followed him out to the parking lot, clambering into his big beaten up truck, the paint peeling off the surface and cotton oozing from the seats. Once they arrived at Hiccups house, Hiccup helped Toothless from the car and up the steps into his house. Gobber watched them until he was sure they were safely inside before leaving.  
Meanwhile, Hiccup had sat toothless down on the couch, and was buzzing around like a frantic little bee, cleaning the blood from his face, and disinfecting the cuts before covering them with a band-aid. He worked in silence, and sat beside him to gently dab the blood from his split swollen lip. Toothless gazed at him, his chest tight and his hands warm and clammy. Hiccup stood to get up, mumbling about getting him some water, and Toothless's hand shot out, grabbing Hiccups wrist before he could help himself. Hiccup gasped and looked back at him, his cheeks flushing a rosy pink. His eyes looked down to Hiccups perfect pink lips, and back up to his face, finding himself standing with a little trouble, and leaning in, closing his eyes. Hiccup started to lean in too, his hand shaking nervously in Toothless's grasp anxiously. Their lips were mere inches apart, and Hiccup could feel Toothless's warm breath on his face, and Toothless's could feel Hiccups pulse racing under his fingertips. Theirs lips had just barely brushed when a car door nearby slammed closed, and Hiccup panicked, pushing himself away from his friend and fleeing into the kitchen.

* * *

Hey to all my lovely duckies out there- if any of you guys have any suggestions, don't be afraid to share them with me!


	5. Electricity

HAHAHAHA Looook another chapter, where ever did it come from? -my ass most likely-

* * *

As Hiccup vanished into the kitchen to panic, Toothless let himself smile softly, bringing up a hand to touch his lips. He sighed happily and fell back into the couch cushions.

"Oh man~"

Of course, his enthusiastic euphoria vanished when the front door flew open, a loud voice calling Hiccups name. He screamed in surprise, sitting up and staring at the large imposing figure with wide eyes.

Stoick yelled in surprise as well, recovering himself before marching towards Toothless.

"Who are you? Why are you in my home?" He demanded, getting up in the boy's face.

Hearing the commotion, Hiccup ran in and grabbed his father's arm.

"Dad, knock it off, he's a friend from school!"

He stopped his verbal assault on the poor terrified teen, and looked back to his son incredulously. "Did you call him...a friend?"

Hiccup huffed in offense. "Yes Dad, despite my social ineptitude I AM capable of having a friend you know."

Stoick frowned at Toothless. "I don't recognize him."

Toothless laughed nervously. "Well sir, that may because I'm new-"

Stoick looked confused for just a few seconds, before he seemed to remember. "Oh! Talos...uhh...Mimaki?"

"Miyaki, sir"

Stoick just stared at him like he was an alien.

"And you said you were my sons...friend?"

He nodded firmly.

Stoick burst out laughing, leaning over and supporting himself on his knees.

"Oh Thor, son, you really had me going there! All these years of the most unsocial kid this side of Michigan's seen in generations, and finally, finally, you come out of your shell!"

He grabbed Toothless's hand, shaking it so vigorously, Toothless felt the rest of him shake with it.

"Thank you, thank you so much!"

Hiccup flushed red with shame and pried Toothless away from him, puffing up defensively.

"Jesus dad, I'm not a hermit or something! Jeez...we are going upstairs-"

He started to tug the frozen Toothless away, when his father noticed the bruises decorating Toothless's tan skin. He stopped them with a stern expression.

"Now, I know those arks couldn't be fighting, now are they?"

Hiccups started to answer yes, in hopes of helping his friend but Toothless quickly hushed him.

"More like a game of football got out of hand sir."

Stoick suddenly looked interested. "Football you say? Boy, tell me you've tried out for the team already!"

Once again, Hiccup started pulling his friend away.

"Daaaad, we have stuff to do!"

He dragged Toothless up the stairs, leaving his dad in the living room. Stoick stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Hmmm...I hope this works out. That boy looks tough enough…"

He walked into the kitchen, tossing a transfer student file onto the kitchen table, reading "Clark Masterson", all the while muttering about new student season and how much of a hassle it was.

Meanwhile, several streets away in the bad part of town, a lone teen sat on a broken down couch in the dim lighting of a muggy smoke filled living room, sharpening a pocketknife.

"That damn Talos kid….I could have had Hiccup by now but noooo, he decides to assign himself -*as the kids protector." He snarled ad threw the knife at the wall, where it remained stuck with all the others. He got up and started to pace his living room.

"I'm on probation, so I can't kill the fucker. God dammit!"

His hands came up to grip his hair, very annoyed by the situation. "I could have forced Hiccup to be mine so easily, the kid has no backbone! Now he's infatuated with this- 'dark and mysterious' asshole!"

He slowly sank back down onto the couch, looking at his hands thoughtfully. "Wait...of course, if I threaten the safety of the douchebag, I'm sure Hiccup would do just about anything to ensure his wellbeing! All I have to do is get him alone, threaten his crush, and BAM!" He smacked the table in excitement. "Hiccup will be mine!"

Toothless ended up spending the night, snoring away on a pile of blankets beside Hiccups bed. Meanwhile, Hiccup himself had been unable to sleep at all, the knowledge his crush was asleep right next to him being too much for the poor hormonal teenager to handle. So he had spent the night going back and forth between watching him sleep, and reading self-help articles on crushes. None of them helped. So as Toothless yawned and got up once the alarm started to beep, Hiccup was just falling asleep in his little blanket fort. Toothless, not understanding the situation, grinned evilly, and leapt onto him.

"HICCUP IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

Hiccup screamed, sitting up, his head shooting up to smack into the underside of Toothless's chin, sending Toothless toppling to the ground.

It took him a few seconds of groaning and holding the top of his head before realizing Toothless hadn't come back up. He looked over the edge of his bed and sure enough, Toothless was rolling around, whining childishly and holding his chin.

"Ah- crap- Toothless, I'm really sorry-" he yawned tiredly, his eyes struggling to stay open. "Are you okay?"

He eventually lay still, and looked up at him. "Yeah- remind me to never do that again." He sat up, stretching as he observed the dark bags under his eyes.

"Man you look awful," He commented, huffing as he got to his feet. "Did you stay up late or something?"

"Yeah, 'or something'" the ginger grumbled, slowly climbing off the bed and shuffling off to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Since Toothless didn't have a toothbrush on him, he just stole some toothpaste and used his finger to clean away his rancid morning breath. When he was done with that, he wet his hands and ruffled his hair.

"There, done." he peered over to ask Hiccup if he was ready to go, only to find the boy slumped over, snoring softly, his toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Oh Hiccup" he sighed, exasperated.

* * *

Soo yeah I know 85% of you want to kill me, but so I will try to be updating on a weekly basis now that I've settled into college


End file.
